Lost and Found
by lil happy kitty
Summary: Ranma gets his wisdom teeth removed. Akane is taking care of him till he gets better. Does Ranma say to much? I didn't think he would want to say any thing after have his teeth removed!


Hello! Well, here we go. This is Lil happy kitty. This here goes my first Ranma ½ fanfic. I love Ranma and Akane together so if you don't, I don't think you'll like this fan fic because it's going to be about them!  
  
Chapter One Losing Teeth  
"Pop, I don't need to take out my wisdom teeth. If I didn't need them then why do I have them?" the pig tailed boy asked. The Tendos and the two Saotomes sat at the table. Kasumi was busy putting their breakfast down on the table. She handed Ranma two big pills. She placed no food in front of him but only a glass of water.  
  
"Here, Ranma I know you don't like it but everyone has to get there wisdom teeth removed," Kasumi told him as she moved to her spot and sat down.  
  
"Yeah, Ranma just think if you didn't have them removed they could come out of your check bone." Nabiki said placing her finger on her check and moving it around trying to scare him.  
  
"Son, your doing and no 'butts' about it," Genma started to laugh. Ranma poured some COLD water on his father. He turned into a panda.  
  
"Akane dear, you do know you have to take Ranma to the dentist?" Mr. Tendo asked his youngest daughter, who some day is to be Ranma's wife. He lifted up his tea to his mouth. He started to laugh spilling his tea. "Did you say 'Butts'? Heehee!"  
  
"Oh father, what am I going to do with you?" Akane asked as she drunk some of her tea. She looked a Ranma. "Well we better get going now. I don't want you to miss you appointment," she told him.  
  
Ranma stood up. "Well, okay but I won't have fun!" he told her as they walked out the door.  
  
The two got to the dentist office. The receptionist told Ranma that he had to sign in. At this point of time he was feeling a little off, like the world was moving but he wasn't. "Akane, do you think anything bad well happen?" Ranma asked her as they sat down to wait.  
  
"I know nothing well happen. They do it all the time. You don't even feel a thing, they put you to sleep and then they wake you up. After a little time they send you home. I'll be right here waiting for you. Don't you worry," Akane reassured him. At this time he couldn't keep his head up.  
  
"Stupid drugs," he said drunk like. Akane placed his head on her shoulder. Ranma started to fall asleep when the assistant came out.  
  
"Ranma Saotome," she called looking at the different people in the office.  
  
"Right here," Akane said standing up and helping up Ranma. The assistant helped too. The two women helped him walk to the office where Ranma was going to get his teeth pulled. "Okay, Ranma I'm going now. It's alright, I'll be right outside this door." Akane pointed to the door but its not like Ranma really looked, he was to drugged to see straight.  
  
"Akane, Byeeeee," Ranma said in a drunk voice. The assistant was busy taking his heart rate, poking him with needles, and other things. Akane walked out of the room and said to her self, "Poor Ranma,"  
  
The assistant put a gas mask on Ranma's face. "Okay I want you to count backwards from 100." The assistant told him.  
  
Ranma started to count, "100, 99, 98.. 98..98." he fell asleep.  
  
Akane waited in the little office for him to finish his surgery. It was worst for her because she was awake and could think about things. "I wonder if Ranma's okay. I should have been more helpful," she was thinking and trying to look at the magazine. You know those offices always have People or Golf magazines. The old lady next to her poked her. "Oh," Akane turned to the lady.  
  
"Dear, you look like a mess. Is everything all right?" the kind old lady asked her.  
  
Akane looked at the kind, old leather face of the woman. "Amah. Its just my friend is having his wisdom teeth removed. I'm a little scared for him. He didn't want to but I told him he has to. You know, he so funny when he get scared. He can fight monsters and crazy people but when it comes to pulling teeth, it scares him," Akane giggled a little.  
  
"Oh dear, he sounds very nice. Did you say he was a friend? " The old woman asked. She grabbed Akane's hands. "He sounds a little more than just a friend. The way you look when you talked about him. Oh yes I've seen it so many times in my long life. So many happy people," She told her.  
  
The assistant walked in. "Miss, I don't."Akane started to tell. "Mrs. Satashi we're ready for you." The assistant interrupted Akane.  
  
The old lady let go of Akane's hands. "Well, that would be me," The old lady said.  
  
After some time about an hour or so the assistant came out with news for Akane. "Ms. Tendo, Ranma is ready to go home now. He was very good, no problems happened. Okay, he needs to take his medicine four times a day. If it hurts just give him the pain killer." The nurse handed the bottles to Akane. "Now, he'll sleep most of the day. He can only eat soft food, like applesauce and noodles. Okay that's it!" she finished and went to get Ranma.  
  
Soon she came back and gave Ranma to Akane. Akane placed one arm on his shoulder. "Okay Ranma we're going home." Akane told him.  
  
He lifted his head. "Oh it's you Akane," and dropped it. They started to walk home. It took a long time. After some breaks and trips Ranma got home safe and sound for the most part.  
  
"Okay Ranma we're home!" Akane said a little tired her self. She helped him get to his room. In his room he laid down right away. Akane took off Ranma's shoes and placed a blanket over him. "There you go, all nice and safe. Do you hurt?" she asked him.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes. "No," was all he said. Then he closed his eyes again.  
  
Akane looked at him. "Good, well I need to put these in your mouth." She held out two cotton balls. "Open your mouth," Ranma did as she told. She placed the cotton at the back where the teeth where removed. "There, I'll come back in thirty minutes to check on you," she told him. She stared to get up when she felt Ranma grad her wrist and she froze. With cotton in his mouth and a big puffed face he said not so clearly but clear enough to hear. "I love you," he let go of her and his eyes closed. Akane just froze. "Wha.is he asleep?" she said unsure. She waved her arm in font of his face. He didn't move. "I'm going to go now." She said getting up. She walked to the door and paused at the doorway and looked at the sleeping boy. "His eyes where open!" she said and ran out of the room.  
Well, how do you like the story so far? Well thank you for reading the first chapter! Ranma looks like a chipmunk! Yaha! 


End file.
